


No Touching

by SunnieBelle



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Metacrisis Doctor (Doctor Who), Rose Tyler Flirts, The Doctor/Rose Tyler Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnieBelle/pseuds/SunnieBelle
Summary: Rose's new hoodie is off limits. Well, where the Doctor's concerned, she supposes she'll make an exception.





	No Touching

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at fluff between the Doctor (tentoo/metacrisis) and Rose! Let me know what you think! (Used OTP prompt from never-close-our-eyes on Tumblr.)  
> Credit for Doctor Who goes to the BBC.

Rose had just slipped her newly purchased TARDIS blue hoodie on and was headed down to the kitchen to enjoy her morning cuppa. Suddenly she felt a warm body press up behind her and arms encircle her from behind. 

If she hadn’t already known who it was, the suddenness of the embrace would have sent the ex-dimension hopping Torchwood operative into fight mode. Instead, she leaned into the embrace and placed her hands over the ones lying flat against her stomach. 

Still, Rose was rather eager to head downstairs and get her morning dose of caffeine. “Excuse me, Doctor, but this‘s a brand new hoodie and you can’t touch it. At least, not until after I’ve had my morning cuppa.”

“Oh, is it now, Rose Tyler? Too late, I’m already rather attached to it,” the words, whispered right next to her ear, sent a pleasant shiver down her spine, as did the arms tightening around her possessively. “Besides, who needs a morning cuppa when you’ve got me,” the Doctor said arrogantly, making her turn in his arms with a chuckle. 

Several kisses later, Rose decided that her Doctor was indeed all the caffeine she would ever need.


End file.
